


Uprooting Weeds

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Childhood Memories, Emotional Baggage, Emotional neglect, Father's Day, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, flower child is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: It's fathers day, and Habit is having a hard time.Flower Kid(You), show up to surprise him.Comfort and validation ensue.





	Uprooting Weeds

It was a day that you knew, would bother Habit. Despite whatever you tried to distract yourself with, your mind came to the estranged doctor you had befriended not too long ago. What did he do on this day? Certainly not visit his father. You were well aware of his history and how he got to where he was. You sighed and ran your hands through your hair. You just wanted to fix everything, but it wasn't possible.  
At the moment you were home by yourself. No one was going to be home for a little while, so you too were spending a good portion of the day alone. Suddenly, an idea came to your mind. You leapt off of the couch and went to your backyard. There had been some tooth lilies you personally planted, perhaps if some of them were ready, you could deliver them to Habit. 

After brushing a few lilies teeth, you harvested enough flowers to make a decent bouquet. After properly securing the flowers, you decided to find Habit's house, with much help from the address written on a letter. It seemed a bit out of the way, but not too far to make you reconsider. The letter appeared to match the address of the decently sized house in front of you. Though you checked a few times just to be 100% sure. His car was in the driveway, so it was quite obvious he was home. With some deep breaths out of the way, you knocked just a few times on his front door. You'd save the doorbell for if he didn't hear the knocks. Within minutes, you see out of the corner of your eye, curtains near a front window moving. Habit looked like he was checking to see who you are. You stifled a chuckle and waved to him. He perked up and with great haste unlocked his door. 

Much to your relief, Habit looked well kept. His hair looked brushed and tied back into a low ponytail. He even had on a red button up shirt with yellow flower patterns all over it, which you swore you saw on a mural before. Habit smiled with, thankfully, only two rows of teeth. You suppose you forgot about him getting the extra teeth removed. He didn't..exactly say HOW he did. The proof was right in front of you, so why would you press any further? You wouldn't, you are not THAT much of a Nosey Posey. Though Habit's eyes looked just a tad puffy. 

"Ah hello there Flower Child...I don't recall if I had an order placed. Are you here on other business?" He asked. 

You smiled and nodded happily. Habit looked puzzled for a moment, until you held out the Tooth Lily bouquet to him. He widened his eyes in surprise and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Flower child, did you make this for me?"

Once again you nod, with a rather smug look.

Habit accepted the bouquet and couldn't hide the genuine smile on his face.  
"Thank you, I wasn't expecting anything today honestly. I took a day off work you see, it's..well." Habit looked at the lilies and spaced out for a moment. "You already know. I'd rather not say it because that would give 'him' power over me." Despite his words, Habit's eyes clearly showed his emotional wounds were fully open that day. His tone wasn't remorseful. Just....Hollow.

You show a look of concern for him, but he quickly chuckles. 

"Don't worry. Today, I'm just taking care of myself. I don't need to see other people with their fathers and...en..joyeeing theyre presents.." His speech became a bit broken as his voice cracked. He leaned against his doorway and heavily sighed. "Are..." He hesitated to get the words out. "Are you busy today...?" 

You shook your head no and held your hand to him. He looks at it like its a foreign gesture to him. Very slowly, Habit reached out and lead you inside by the hand. You could feel him trembling. Habit quickly ran to his kitchen to put the lilies in some water. You took the initiative and sat on his couch while you waited for him. His home seemed fitting for the aesthetic he put on, when you met him at the habitat. Although, there were signs around his home, that he was opening up his true interests more. A potted flower or two was seen on his table. It was a nice surprise to say the least. Habit didn't seem to be back tracking at all, however if he did, you wouldn't blame him too much. It is expected in situations like his.  
Usually in someone's house, you'd see some pictures scattered on walls or tables. Family pictures, old school pictures, etc. However, Habit's house was void of that. Not that it was unexpected. It spoke volumes on his status with his parents Sure it was sad in a way, but you wouldn't say anything to him about it. 

Habit popped out of his kitchen, wiping his damp hands on his pants, then plopped down on the couch. He was on the other end of the couch, which wasn't directly next to you. You assumed that he still needed some space and stayed where you originally sat down.

"Sorry that took me long. Had to clean a vase myself. All are a bit dirty." He lightly chuckled, but then looked at the ground. "Sorry..again. Today is not the most exciting day. I'd like to get coffee like we usually do. The chances of seeing..fathers day speculs or peeple with there fathers..it. makes me feel guilty."

You sit up a little, studying him carefully.

Habit sighs with a faux smile on his face. "That's silly isn't it. Hating your parents? I have heard it so many times, that I am supposed to love them. Despite everything they do, you're supposed to love them. They're family." He glances at you, to make sure he isn't rambling too much. When he sees you nod at him, to continue, he does just that. "Sometimes...I think about going back to pretend make up with them. Just so I won't be miserable anymore. But that wouldn't solve anything would it?"

You fiercely shake your head no. Of course it wouldn't!! 

Habit raised his brows a little and fidgeted with his hands. "You..think its okay to feel that way towards your parents?"

You smile softly and nod. Then you point to him, and one of your front teeth. A minor way to remind him that, they did indeed hurt him. That it was okay to feel like this on Father's day of all days. Habit grew quiet as he stared at the ground. His long hair hiding the sides of his face. It was clear that he was crying, from the way his hands shook. Or the way he tried to quietly sniffle. As Kamal had told you, he was a 'softie'. AKA, he couldn't hide his emotions AT ALL. You still gave a comforting smile and scooted over just a little bit. Enough for him to acknowledge you were moving. 

"Ah..haha...Sorry.. I'm..just apoligizing for everething..I..I wish that I coulld be normul today..to not be hurted!! Its just a day! Its just a day!!! But..it isnt..to mee.." Habit began to wrap his arms around himself as he sobbed hard. The words he tried to get out were full of pain, decades old pain that no one was able to hear him scream out. "Why..can't i be normull..?" He strained. 

You were overtaken by the impulse to hold him. To just comfort him.  
Habit looked up at your slow movements, but still gasped a little when he felt you hug him. He was shaking so much, that it made your heart break a little. Even though Habit was a grown man, his words reminded you of a ignored child. Habit took a minute before he decided to move again. With a shaky breath, he wrapped his arms around you very slowly. Clearly he was not used to hugging, but you were deeply happy that he allowed himself to accept it from you.

Habit leaned his head onto your shoulder, trying to catch his breath between sobs. You don't know how long it was, but it felt like you and Habit just held each other for hours. 

He finally lifted his head, and the tears that stained his face appeared to be dried up. You take some initiative, and reach for a tissue box. Then hand it to him. He weakly laughs and takes one. "You're right Flower child... Maybe, with time, I can treat this just like any regular day..His birthday doesn't get me as much as it used to though.." He said, trying to find some more optimism of growth.

You chuckle and nod approvingly. It causes him to sigh, but with a heartfelt smile on his face.

"Before I forget, I should make a call to my therapist to make an appointment about this...Or, we could maybe look at my flowers first...?" He glances at you, maybe expecting you to give him an inch. Though you don't ease up with him.  
You just stare at him, like an unmovable object.

"Ahaha..Kid-ding! I was..kidding..I know my health comes first." He says while making his way to his home phone.

You smiled to yourself and sighed in satisfaction. He was doing baby steps to help himself, but you couldn't be more proud of him. As long as he had the will to try and improve himself; he'd get to where he'd want to be.


End file.
